SHOULD I STAY OR SHOULD I GO
by jENN1511
Summary: Takes place after the episode "All I Want Is you." Jude is having trouble choosing between Jamie and Tommy. Will she stay or will she go?
1. Chapter 1

SHOULD I STAY OR SHOULD I GO? 

_Takes place after the episode "All I want is You." Jude is deciding on going with Tommy to Thailand or choosing the "safe" option, and dating Jamie, the nice guy, and working at his and Paegan's new record label._

_I will work on my other story eventually…but I wanted to go ahead and start this one while it was fresh in my mind. I promise I won't give up on "We Belong Together."_

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Jude's POV_

I walked up the three stairs to the door that might determine my future. I was still red in the face and out of breath from running. Impatient Jude Bad Traffic Trouble. Before he even had a chance to say something, I blurted out "Let's do it…all of it."

Expecting him to be excited, I had a huge smile on my face, but it quickly turned into a frown seeing the look on his face.

He invited me in with the least bit of emotion. I sat down on the chair closet to the door. "Jude we need to talk…I'm ecstatic that you chose me, but I have to ask you…is it really what you want?." My face absolutely fell to the floor. First of all, he was the one that usually was criticizing me of going for what I want instead of thinking it through, and now he telling me to think about what I want and not to think it through. Talk about mixed signals.

I stood up and walked over to him. "Maybe I was wrong about what I wanted. Maybe what I want is the ability to be independent; without someone telling me what they **think** is what I want." I said, emphasizing the "think". He looked at the ground, not expecting me to be offended. Well he thought wrong. "I don't believe you! Where do you get off thinking you know what's best for me? Huh?

Why was I getting this upset? I care about him; I shouldn't be talking to him like this. "Where do I get off, Jude? I should have told you this two years ago. You are never good at making up your mind, you always pick the wrong guy! I just don't want you to do it again. I am the right guy for you, Jude, it's just, you don't know that yet!" he practically screamed at me. I take back what I thought earlier, he totally deserves being yelled at. "You're just jealous. You think I love him more than you, don't you?"

"How could I not think that, Jude? You've always loved him but never wanted to admit it, even when you were just a kid writing songs in your bedroom."

"You're right, I've always loved him. And I've always loved you. That's why this decision is **so** hard." I almost broke down there. I didn't know it was going to be this hard to choose between Jamie and Tommy. Am I making the right decision?

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want, Jude? If it's not then I will leave you along to be happy with him…I promise that I won't get in between you two if you choose him"

"I don't know who I want right now…but at this very second, it's not you. I'm so sorry, Jamie"

I felt so bad about what I did. I walked out of his apartment (which he had bought a couple of weeks ago) and down the street. Maybe I should choose him, he is a safe guy who won't hurt me like Tommy has. I don't know…I need to go home and think about it. I caught a cab and headed home. I hated the traffic, but I deserved it because of the way I treated Jamie.

_So what did you think? Please post a comment if you liked it, heck, post a comment if you hated it. I have a lot in mind for this story so even if you liked it…expect more!!!_

_-Jennifer_


	2. Chapter 2

SHOULD I STAY OR SHOULD I GO

SHOULD I STAY OR SHOULD I GO?

_Okay, here goes Chapter 2…I'm really sorry that the last chapter was so short. I don't have school today or tomorrow, so I hope I can get a lot done before I go back to school on Thursday._

_Please review after you read, I really like to hear what you guys think._

**--**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_JUDE'S POV_

When the cab pulled up in front of my house, I got out and paid the driver. He was an asshole; he played loud annoying music the whole ride and drove extra slow so that he could be paid more. Damn, just because I'm famous doesn't mean I'm loaded like Tommy. I walked up to my front door and saw a folded up piece of paper stuck in the door. I picked it up and unfolded it.

_**Dear Jude,**_

_**I know I didn't deserve to be forgiven for what happened with Hunter and all. And I sure as hell didn't deserve to ask what I did the other night at the diner. But I do deserve a straight answer. I need to know who your heart is with: Andrews or ME? If it's him, I understand, he's been so much better to you than I have. I want you to know that I love you Jude, with all my heart. If I'm in yours, even a little bit, then that will be enough for me. Well technically that's a lie, but if it's what you want and it makes you happy, then I'm happy.**_

_**Goodbye Jude**_

_**--Love Tommy**_

_**P.S. I hope I can see your beautiful face soon, and hear your beautiful voice…I love you girl**_

It really hurt to read his letter. I could tell that he was heartbroken, and trying not to hurt my feelings. I was so frustrated that stupid boys could make me so on edge. I walked into the house and threw my bag down on the couch. I trotted up the stairs and collapsed on my bed. It had been a very long day, and all I needed to do was sleep.

--

The next morning I woke up to my annoying alarm clock. Damn the stupid piece of shit. I hate it. I took my arm from underneath the covers and picked up the stupid electrical device and threw it at the wall. It left a huge dent in the wall. "Shit, why did I do that?" I said aloud. Nobody could or would hear me anyway. I was alone in my house. My dad was on a business trip, would be for a month and a half, my sister was on vacation with her boyfriend Kwest (Tommy's best friend) to Mexico all summer long, and my mother was off in Europe somewhere with her stupid annoying lawyer of a husband.

God I wished someone was here. I looked down at what I was wearing and noticed I never changed my clothes last night. I went over to my closet and changed into some baggy sweatpants and a tank top. I was hot as hell outside. Heck it was hot as hell inside because the air conditioner was broken. Dad was supposed to get it fixed before he left but that never happened.

I took my fake blonde hair and put it up in a bun on the top of my head and walked down the stairs and outside to check the mail. When I opened the mailbox tons of mail fell onto the street. "Great, Fan-mail…more like hate-mail" I looked over at Jamie's old house and remembered back when we used to be best friends, writing songs in my bedroom and obsessing over Nirvana and The Ramones.

I scooped up all the mail into my arms and hauled it into the house. Part of me is glad G-Major is closed cause now I don't have to deal with anymore of this. I glanced at the mirror that is hanging on the wall. I'm really getting tired of the blonde. I picked up my cell and dialed the salon downtown. "Yes, I'm sure. This afternoon? At 3, ok" I had scheduled an appointment. I was getting rid of the blonde…muahahahahha.


	3. Chapter 3

Jude1511

**Jude1511**

**Should I Stay Or Should I Go—Chapter 3**

I've been soooo busy now-a-days. But since I'm on the road w/ my dad, and its summer vacation, I'll have way more time to write.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or any of it's characters.**

--

_At the Salon_

"So Miss. Harrison, what color will it be today?" Jude started flipping through a hair fashion magazine and was completely clueless to what she wanted to do to her hair.

"I'm not really sure, do you have any suggestions?" Lynn, the hair stylist, motioned for her to come sit in the chair. As Jude moved towards the chair, Lynn said "How bout a darker color, like a dark brown or a dark crimson?" "Ummm, I think I would like the dark brown. It would be more sophisticated, more grown-up."

"Okay then, sit down and we'll get started."

After lots of dark brown goop being lathered into her hair, and straightening, Jude's new look was finished. Her hair was a dark, rich, brown. Her bangs were parted to the side and choppily cut. Her hair now had many choppy layers that were angled to her face. Her longest layer came down about 3 inches past her shoulders. It was perfectly straight and looked amazing.

--

When Jude got home, she put her bag on the counter, sat down on the couch, and turned on the television. As soon as she found a decent channel to watch, she heard a knock on the front door. "Of course, as soon as I get comfortable someone has to interrupt it." She lazily stood up and strutted over to the door. She opened the door, not knowing who it would be there at 5 in the afternoon. "Tommy?"

Jude had no idea why he was here, or maybe she did._ "Does he know about Jamie?" _That was all she could think about. After he bad encounter with Jamie she didn't expect what his reaction would be.

"Are you going to invite me in, or are we just going to stand here on you porch, Jude?" "Oh, sorry, come in…Do you want something to drink?" She babbled nervously making her way to the kitchen. Tommy always had a way of making her a nervous wreck, but at the same time, he also had a way of making her completely relaxed.

"Actually, I came here to say goodbye. My flight leaves in 2 hours." It was deadly quiet, and you could feel the tension and question between him and Jude. Jude felt her heart sink into her stomach. "Oh" That was all she could say, she had not been prepared for this, the way she wasn't prepared for Jamie to react the way he did the day before.

"I like your hair, it looks good on you….." He said nervously, " I know about Jamie, Jude, I know that you picked him, and I'll live with that. It's not really what I expected, but I know that you did what your heart told you. I guess with all of the ways I hurt you, I was crazy to think that you still wanted to be with me, Jamie is a good guy, and he will take care of you…he deserves you…I only hope that…"

"Tommy stop. You're wrong, I mean, you're right, that I did pick Jamie, but it didn't work out like I thought it would…" "Jude, what are you saying?" "Tommy, just let me talk." Tommy sat down on the couch, and Jude sat down next to him. "I went to Jamie's new apartment to tell him that I wanted to be with him. But when he got there he started questioning me, and asking me if this was really what I wanted. I was mad at first, because I was disappointed that he was reacting the way he was. Like he thought I didn't know what I wanted, and that I couldn't think for myself. But then I thought, was I really following my heart or my head. It ends up that I didn't know who I would want to be with for the rest of my life, and who makes me happy." When Jude said that, Tommy stopped staring at his feet and looked up at Jude's face. "I'm still not really sure what is best for me in the long run, or who will treat me better, or who I may spend the rest of my life with…But I do know who I want…" Tommy looked down again, thinking she was talking about Jamie.

"You, Tommy. I want You…and if the offer's still open, I want to be on that plane with you.

Tommy's eyes lit up and he leaned forward into Jude. Their lips met and sparks went off. Jude opened her mouth, letting Tommy explore her mouth with his tongue, while she did the same to him. They reluctantly let each other go, as the need for air was almost unbearable.

"I guess we better get you packing..." They both went upstairs to Jude's room, and started to throw her clothes into her suitcase.

--

**Jude's POV:**

_At the Airport_

I can finally be with Tommy Quincy, the way I always wanted it to be, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I owe it all to Jamie Andrews. He knew me so well, that he knew me being with him wasn't what I really wanted, and that I needed to do what was in my heart.

"_Flight 121 to Thailand is boarding now"_ was blasting out over the intercom of the Toronto International Airport. Hand in hand, me and Tommy walked around the dozens of people in the airport to get to our plane.

When we were seated in our seats in First Class, Tommy turns towards me and said. "I'm really glad you're coming with me backpacking. I would have been devastated to do it alone. I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about you."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. The truth is, I would have been worse, I don't know what I would do without Tommy, and I can't believe that I was considering not wanting to be with him for one second.

The light came on for us to put on our seatbelts and we did. Tommy held my hand, aware of my fear of flying. I sat back and relaxed. I think I'm looking forward to the adventure that is awaiting us.

--

**Still Jude's POV**

_At the Airport in Thailand_

After we got off the plane Tommy and I went to Baggage Claim to go get our backpacks. I sat down in a chair next to the turnstile and waited to see my red backpack. Tommy disappeared to the other side of the turnstile. I guess he was going to check that side. In a few seconds he came back carrying his blue backpack and my red one. "Thank you." I said taking my bag from his hand and kissing him on his cheek. "No Problem" he replied bringing his lips to mine.

It was just a small innocent kiss…but then we heard the clicking of cameras. I separated my lips from him and whispered "I think we forgot the small little detail that we are famous, and in an International Airport." "Yea." Tommy grabbed my hand and made a run for it to catch a cab.

Once we found a cab, Tommy politely asked for the driver to take us to the motel. The Thai speaking cab driver looked at us confused, then he realized we were speaking English.

"Sorry man, My father who owns the cab company has us all speak Thai. But I was raised in America, so, I obviously speak English as well. You might not be as lucky elsewhere though, not a lot of people, especially cab drivers, will speak English. My name is Paul, by the way."

"Oh, thanks Paul. Can you take us to the motel downtown."

"Yea, no problem. So what brings you two to Thailand." Tommy and I looked at each other for a second and then he replied "Vacation." "You two together?" Paul asked, looking at me for a second. I thought to myself for a minute _"Are we together?"_"Yes," Tommy said, grasping my hand in his.

"Oh. Well, we're here. That will 13…we take all currencies." Tommy handed him the money and we got out of the cab.

We went inside the small oriental motel, and checked into our room. The lady at the desk spoke English as well, fortunately, and informed us that our room was room # 210.

--

**Tommy's POV**

_In the Motel Room_

I sat down mine and Jude's bags on the floor, next to the couch and sat down. "What do you wanna do?" I asked her, she sat down on the couch next to me and laid her head in my lap. I started running my fingers through her hair. "Mmmm, can we just stay here, and you do that forever?" she moaned.

"I smiled and continued running my hands through her hair. In a matter of seconds she was asleep. I carefully lifted her up and carried her to the king-size bed. I lifted up the covers and put her under them.

After she was soundly asleep in the bed. I opened my bag to get some fresh clothes. I silently made my way into the bathroom and stripped down. I turned on the water to warm and got in.

A few minutes later I swear I heard a door open, but since

Jude was supposed to be asleep in the bedroom, I convinced myself I was just hearing things. I suddenly felt warm hands touching my back, I hastily turned around to see Jude in a red striped bikini that was very, very, revealing. Before I could get a word out she brought her lips to mine and shoved her tongue into my mouth. I let a moan escape my throat. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and pulled her closer to me.

I pulled my lips from hers, my lungs burning for air from the long passionate kiss. "Can we go down to the beach?" "Sure Jude, but first I'm gonna go put on my swimsuit cos' I'm pretty sure it's not a nude beach. Jude blushed and stepped out of the shower. After she was out, I finished my shower, but changed the water to cold. You have no idea of what that girl does to me. I threw on my black swim trunks and walked into the living room to see Jude sitting on the couch in her bikini. She stood up, grabbed my hand, and lead us downstairs to the beach.

--

**Narrator's POV**

_At the Beach_

Tommy was sitting on the beach and Jude was walking through the water up to her knees. "So Jude, what was the whole 'make out in the shower thing'?" Jude came up from the water and laid down in the sand next to him. "I don't know, thought I would surprise you." Tommy laid down and rolled over on his side facing Jude. "You did." Jude smiled and Tommy looked into her beautiful blue yes and kissed her. Tommy started to trail kisses down her neck. Jude moaned and wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck. Tommy got on top of Jude and trailed more kisses past her breasts and down her stomach to her navel and back up to her plump red lips.

Tommy reached behind Jude and started to undo her bikini top when Jude tensed up. Tommy froze. "Jude, I'm so sorry, I though this was what you wanted. Let's stop, we'll go get something to eat…" "No, Tommy, I want this…" Tommy wasn't convinced. "Are you sure, I can wait, we can wait until your more ready…" "No, I want to Tommy, it's just that I've never done this before…" Tommy's eyes widened, he was sure that her and Spied or her and Jamie had done it before. "…I'm a virgin. I just know that you've done so much, and I figured…what would you want with a virgin." "Jude, I want YOU for YOU, I don't care if you're a virgin. Me being here with you now, is almost all I've ever wanted."

Tommy brought his lips to Jude's and reached behind her waist and lifted her up into his arms. He lifted her up, and carried her into the hotel. When they got to the elevator, he pressed her back against the wall of the elevator and began making out with her again. His hands running up and down her perfect curves. When they got to their room, he put her down, kissing her still, while trying to get the key to go into the door. Once they were in, he picked her up again and carried her into the bedroom, bridal style. Tommy placed her on the bed and joined on top of her, using his strong, muscular, arms to support him from putting all of his weight onto her. He quickly undid her bikini top and threw it somewhere across the room. He kissed her passionately on the mouth and then moved down to have access to her full c-cup breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth and fondled the other with his hand. ( BTW: I know that Jude's not a C-cup…just thought I would make it more interesting)

All of a sudden Jude grabbed Tommy by the shoulders and turned them over so that Jude was on top. Jude trailed kisses down his toned chest and up again to his next. She sucked on his collarbone for a little while until she was positive she left a mark, after she did she smirked to herself. Tommy let out a moan just as Jude started making her way down his body again. When she reached the hem of Tommy's swim trunks she smiled at him. She untied them, and pulled them off so she could see Tommy's newly hardened erection. Out of nowhere she grabbed Tommy Jr. and took it into her mouth slowly and teasingly. "Ya know Jude, for a virgin, you sure do know how to make a guy loose control…" Jude smiled to her self and kept pushing Tommy in and out of her mouth. Just before he came Tommy stopped her and said. "Jude, I want to cum inside of you." Tommy flipped them back over so that Jude was on top, and they started making out again. Tommy slowly slipped Jude's bikini bottoms off of her and grabbed a condom out of his wallet. "Come prepared Quincy?" "Always" he said with a smirk. He ripped the Condom wrapper with his teeth, slipped the condom on his penis, and threw the wrapper on the ground. He slowly entered Jude, trying carefully not to hurt her. He passed through her virginity barrier and kissed away the stray tears that came out of Jude's eyes. "Are you okay?" "Hell yea, keep going." Tommy was thankful that Jude was not bleeding. Tommy soon found a rhythm that they both liked.

Just before they were about to cum, Tommy whispered in Jude's ear "I love you Jude" "I love you too, Tommy." They both came at exactly the same time. Jude and Tommy relished in the moment of ecstasy that came after and he brought his lips to hers.

After they recovered from their orgasms, Tommy asked "So?" Jude looked at him and smiled "Three words…Best Vacation Ever!" Tommy pulled her towards him and kissed her with all of his passion and love for her. Tommy shrugged "That's what they all say." Jude hit him in the shoulder. "Just kidding, Jude."


End file.
